Broken Mind
by this-is-not-porn
Summary: Crimson Reaper. The prince of darkness. The creator of fear. The older sibling to both Princesses. Had disappeared after the Nightmare Incident for 1000 years but is mysteriously brought back to Equestria by un known forces. Will he survive the hardships of the Equestrian society? Can he figure out his destiny? And why am I asking you these questions? By reading Broken Mind!


"You're fucking kidding me!" I whispered, as I attempted to break into the local book store. I was trying to 'get' the new book in the _D__ivergent_ series _,Allegiant,_ I heard it came out this week!

I continued to jiggle and well...manhandle the doorknob.

"Guess I'll just come back tomorrow!" I said loudly, and in a EXTREMELY unconvincing tone.

'I'll just crawl through a vent and turn invisible... wait, it might be a bit strange for a book to just to start floating around.' maybe I COULD come back tomorrow... nah that's dumb. I groaned and ran my hands through my grayish-blackish hair.

"What ever..."

I started to walk away from the closed bookstore, mumbling to myself about books and female dogs. The only thing on my mind being home, Celestia and Luna.

I miss them.

I walked into a... not so good part of town and strolled to a marking resembling a red grim reaper. red marking symbolizes my name... literally being 'Crimson Reaper.'

I kneeled down in front of it speaking in Latin. (cuz' nobody knows Latin yo!) saying 'open' made a bright light erupt from the marking, this is the thing I saw most-to-everyday. A staircase made of the gray concrete that surrounded it. The staircase had no light, the only light was the light of the moon. the resemblance of this moon and my little sisters moon... was almost uncanny.

'Luna' was the only word that was in my head as I quickly walked down the long gray staircase when the noise of brick being stacked on top of brick, the moons light ,being similar to a candle, and flickering out.

The lights always being on let me see my 'house' for the time-being.

when I reached the end of the staircase I saw books and clothing strewn around the 25x25, gray-like-everything-else, room. The only things actually attached to the walls being bookshelves filled with a different array of book colors, some times even resembling the color spectrum, that I personally bolted to the wall, (damn earthquake's) a door that leads to the bathroom and my inter-dimensional space traveling machine that was in the middle of the room. There was no bed, I just randomly pass-out on the floor from sleep deprivation and sometimes even generally... from being sleepy.

Oh! almost forgot I'm trying to figure out a way to get back to Equestria... and this is it.

I'll tell you about it later, I need to go to the bathroom.

When I closed my bathroom door(I always turn off the lights, save the trees and stuff) I took an immediate left turn and turned on the lights in the darkened bathroom. with a bright flash the lights blinked on reveling a gray room with only a white bath, stained with black marks, at the end of the room, and a sink made of a white stone, maybe granite or something, on the side of the wall with a very shiny faucet with two knobs representing hot and cold water, with a pristine new-looking mirror.

I put my hands on either side of the sink and slumped over. What I saw was a male Caucasian looking in his twenties or thirties, dark half-moons under his eyes showing that he haven't slept in days maybe even years... I lost count at WW II or maybe it was the American revolutionary war? whatever. there where black, thick, maybe a finger nail thick, marks that ran across his body like my scars that I acclaimed over the years of fighting.

His hair being a gray-black tint with crimson highlights running through it, his eyes resembling the color of blood, the same as the highlights in my hair.

He was wearing a black trench coat with black pants and black shoes, I got to stay stealthily... all the time.

I twisted both of the knobs, causing lukewarm water to pour out of the faucet. I cupped my hands and trapped some water in my hands then splashed it in my face. A refreshing feeling over came me, than that was replaced by a doziness. I stumbled out of the room and stumbled over to my inte-you know what? its called poop-shit machine, it probably not even goanna work anyway... fuck. I need alcohol, where is it? don't tell me I lost it...again.

- A WEEK LATER

All my stuff is packed, my favorite books, the Nightmare Fuel and... a picture. The picture was in black and white so it showed no color but I didn't need color, there where two foals, the older one being a colt the younger one being a filly with a wavy mane, both looked bright-eyed and so... happy. there was also a stallion and a mare, they looked married. Both the stallion and mare where holding something in their hooves... what they where holding where two more foals, there genders where unidentifiable but I knew why they where Luna my little sister and... I cant say his name even after 1000 plus years. I walked over to the 'sigh' Poop-Shit machine. how high was I when I made that name? the Poo- its called Machine now. The Machine looked extremely high-tech with glass, sliding doors to accompany how cool it looked.

The glass doors automatically opened as I walked in, an without a doubt in my mind I said "Equestria".

That was the last word I spoke in the human world.

**I just can't escape, its like you're here with me now. But the words you say always seem to fade out, since you've been away I'm just a face in the crowd. Some day some day, I know you're coming back** **down...**

-(A/N)

Hello people this is TINP

this is chapter zero of Broken Mind

please, don't be to harsh of this.

See you people soon!

PS: I WILL be posting randomly, at least once or twice a week.

PSS: The song is called** Coming back down **By: **Hollywood Undead... **I do **NOT **own this song... please don't copyright strike me.

PSSS: I do **NOT **own The _Divergent series..._ please don't copyright strike me.

PSSSS: I do **NOT **own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic... please don't copyright strike me.


End file.
